Whitewater and surf crafts are currently broken down into two classes. Each have their advantages and disadvantages. These are described by the International Canoe Federation (the International Government body for canoe and kayak sports) as a Kayak (K1) and a Canoe (C1). Canoes are again divided into two classes. Open and decked (closed). Our focus is on that of the decked canoe, or as it is commonly called, a C1.
The kayak requires the participant to sit with the legs outstretched in front. The paddler uses a double bladed paddle that allows equal control from both sides of the craft. The position is natural, and comfortable, and the double bladed paddle eliminates the `off side` that occurs when only a single bladed paddle is used, as it can only be used effectively on one side of the craft. The seated position on the bottom of the kayak (or close to it) with the legs outstretched is necessary for both comfort, and the execution of a technique used after a capsize to right the craft called the `Eskimo Role`. However, because the paddler sits on a seat that is located just above the bottom of the kayak (about or just below the water-line of the kayak) minimal (restricted) use can be made of the paddler's weight to influence the forward/backward pitch, or sideways tilt of the kayak. This control over the ends and sides of the kayak is desirable to facilitate the ease and effectiveness of whitewater paddling.
The C1 class requires the paddler to sit in a kneeling position, with the feet under the buttox, which rests on a raised pedestal. The paddler uses a single bladed paddle to guide and control the craft. The raised position of the paddler provides a superior view of the rapids and its obstacles, and greater control over the forward/backward pitch, or sideways tilt of the craft. This allows the paddler to move the edges (sides) more effectively out of, or into, the river currents depending on the desired reaction or performance, and to either raise the ends, or submerge them, as desired, with greater ease and precision. The seating position is, however, very uncomfortable, and is a serious sacrifice given the return in control. In addition, the `Eskimo Role` from this position is extremely difficult with a kayak paddle, and so a single bladed paddle is used. While the overall effect of the raised seat position, with the knees contacting the bottom of the boat, offers superior control on the side that the paddler generally controls his boat from (the on-side), control on the opposite side of the craft (off side) is extremely difficult. The single bladed paddle requires the paddler to reach around and across the boat to get the blade into the water on the other side. This leaves the paddler in a very twisted, limiting and vulnerable position, and is the single biggest disadvantage of the system. In addition to this, correct outfitting of the boat to minimize paddler movement (which increases boat control) can be very restricting to quick exit in the event of an emergency, and this presents many safety concerns.